Growing Love
by i'm sailor mercury
Summary: When Chase happens upon Mai Hikari in the Brass Bar, sparks fly and the two become close friends. But, what happens when Maya's chances of happiness are threatened by this developing friendship? Animal Parade universe. Couples will be announced.


Author Note: In Animal Parade, my girl's name is Mai, so that's what I'm calling her in my story. Please enjoy.

Chapter One ~**Give me a drink**~

Chase worked behind the counter of the Brass Bar, cooking away, as the bartender tended to his bar. The bartender suddenly had some business in the back room and was nowhere to be found when Mai came in. She was tired from work and wanted a drink, but, there was no bar tender! Chase peered over his shoulder at Mai, seeing her waiting patiently for some service.

Seeing as how she was obviously tired, as her red cheeks and drowsy eyes betrayed this, he decided to see to her getting a beverage. He went to the cash register and inquired after what she may be wanting, only for her stomach to reply instead of her voice. Chase laughed lightly and said, "You need to eat, huh?"

"Where's the bartender?" Mai asked, curiously. She must have assumed that Hayden was the only one who made drinks. Chase shook his head, proudly telling her that he would personally make a drink for her. He bent over and pulled a menu out and handed it to her, telling her, "Order whatever you want. It's on the house."

Her face lit up as she opened the menu. She stared at the front of the menu, and then flipped it over. Her brown eyes lifted as she said, "You choose for me."

She sat at a table as he began preparing her meal. _What a treat- I never knew someone could be so nice, _she exclaimed in her own head. She watched as he came her way with a tray in hand, the food steaming with freshness. He placed a plate of Perfect Marinated Fish in front of her, and then a deliciously fragrant Blueberry Cocktail. He smiled down at her as she took her first bite, her eyes sparkling with sheer joy. She looked at him, wearing an expression of shock that surprised him. "This is too good!"

He blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head, laughing while saying, "Well, maybe I tried extra hard this time."

He didn't much think about it, but he ended up sitting next to her as she finished her meal. They chatted about her farm, his cooking, and how Harmonica town seemed to be recovering after the many years of hardships. Mai finished her cocktail, and the two hardly noticed the other customers waiting at the counter. Hayden returned, and pondered at Chase, who looked cheerier than he had ever seen him before. Hayden shrugged it off, and let Chase be. Hayden could handle the customers.

When Chase put away Mai's plate and glass, he asked, "Do you want to go get hot cocoa at the inn?"

Mai agreed without hesitation as they happily went to the inn. Maya watched as they ordered their hot cocoa and sat down, clumsily forgetting that she had been adding salt to her food that boiled in a pot. She looked back to see a hill of salt building up in her pot and squealed in annoyance.

Chase and Mai drank their hot cocoa quickly, their conversation as lively as had been before. Maya came to their table and asked if they wanted anything to eat, jealously staring at Mai. Mai answered, "Actually, I just ate a little bit ago, so I'm good! Thank you."

"Oh goody, do you cook?" Maya inquired cheerfully, envy still lingering in the back of her head. So what if Mai and Chase were suddenly great friends. What difference did it make to her?

"Well, yeah, but Chase cooked for me tonight," Mai replied, looking at Chase.

"Oh…I see…" Maya's eyes quickly darted to the other side of the inn as she felt herself grow faint. Mai and Chase sat silently, content. Maya told them that she needed to get back to the kitchen and turned away, her heart sinking.

Mai glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, seeing that the time was 24:20. Her heart jumped at how late it was, but she pretended to not notice since Chase seemed well at ease. She looked at her mug, noticing that it was already empty. Chase tapped on the table with his fingers, watching Mai. His cup was empty as well.

He began to speak, stuttering over his own words, "Would you like another cup of marriage- I mean hot cocoa!" He covered his own mouth, embarrassed by his slip-up.

Mai stared at him with wide eyes. She wasn't the only one surprised, as Maya also listened from the kitchen. Mai smiled and laughed, saying, "Marriage sounds good."

Chase's embarrassed frown changed to a giddy smile, as he laughed as well. But, Mai did not laugh but simply smiled. Chase's laughter ceased as he met Mai's eyes, and he finally caught on to her expression. "You're serious?"

"I don't know, maybe," she answered as she hid behind her hands that rested on the table. Her eyes still rested on Chase's.

In unison, they rose and invited the whole town to the church. Everyone showed up and Chase and Mai were happily married. The mayor exclaimed to having never seen such a happily situated couple, and proclaimed that they would have a dual-mayor-ship. He stepped down from his position as mayor, and traded his home and office for the farm. Chase and Mai were quick to become the most powerful couple that existed.

Only one was disappointed in the couple-of-destiny. Maya sadly quit her job and decided that she needed some space from the world. She bought a one-way ticket to Toucan Island, and settled in the bushes with Panda and Baby Panda. She only wished that she could meet her own prince charming, but she knew she'd never love anyone the way she loved Chase. What hope did she have?

**~Chapter 1/ end~**


End file.
